Carta
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Ella quería expresar todo lo que sentía por él. Yui x Synchro


******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

Carta.

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

Suspiró, otra vez, últimamente se le hacía muy común estar suspirando constantemente, sus amigos le habían preguntado varias veces, pero siempre evitaba las preguntas e intentaba seguir siendo la misma niña alegre de siempre.

"_No sé qué me pasa…". _Pensaba mientras se dirigía a su casa, allí sus padres la recibieron cariñosos como siempre, ella respondió como siempre, o al menos eso intentó, sin muchos resultados.

—Yui te pasa algo querida… —miró a su padre, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio de preocupación—. No te preocupes no me pasa nada —rio para que fuera más creíble— ¡Mamá! Nuestra pequeña está creciendo. —Su padre salió corriendo de allí.

Estaba en su habitación, prendió la computadora para hacer unos ejercicios y sintió como su corazón aumentaba sus latidos al ver el fondo de pantalla que tenía. Era un foto que se sacó hacer unos meses atrás, cuando por fin habían acabado con el virus bogles, en la foto se encontraban todos los correctores incluyendo a Synchro, con su verdadera forma.

Su corazón se aceleró mucho más al verlo.

* * *

Básicamente estaba hecho a base de ceros y unos, eso era en resumidas cuentas y su función era proteger y velar por la redcom, evitar que hubiera virus y que la gente que estuviera por allí no tuviera algún problema. Pero él igual que sus demás compañeros tenían una particularidad que los diferenciaba de los otros programas de computadora; sus sentimientos, efectivamente cuando fueron creados, fueron hecho con la posibilidad de tener sentimientos, mismos que en estos momentos estaban haciendo estragos en él por mucho que intentara negarlo.

Se suponía que debían asemejarse a los seres humanos, por eso los crearon con la capacidad de tener sentimientos, pero en estos momentos no los quería, le estaban trayendo demasiados problemas por mucho que intentara disimularlos.

—Yui no hha venido estos días —su corazón latió desesperado—. Tenía muchas cosas qué hacer, pero la próxima semana estará con nosotros —IR respondió a la pregunta que había realizado una decaída Rescue haciendo que volviera a sonreír y ser tan alegre como siempre.

Yui. A la sola mención de ese nombre su corazón latía desbocado e intentaba disimularlo, hacía lo imposible para que no se notara lo inquieto que se ponía cuando salía como tema de conversación o cuando la tenía en frente de él.

Todavía no entendía cómo había pasado, solo que en el momento en que volvió ser Synchro, en que volvió a tener su figura original y Yui le dio ese abrazo todo cambió. Desde ese momento toda la admiración y cariño que sentía por ella se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo que terminó provocando que cada que la viera o se mencionaba su nombre su corazón latiera rápido y fuera de control.

—¿Te pasa algo Synchro? —vio a Control y negó con la cabeza firmemente—. Soy tu líder, puedes confiar en mí.

No. Lamentablemente no podía confiar en nadie y no porque no quisiera, simplemente por no estaba seguro si lo entenderían. Siempre había sido cerrado, no convivía tanto con el resto, principalmente porque durante mucho tiempo no estuvo con ellos y no generó tantos lazos de confianza. Tenía que buscar la manera en que esos sentimiento no afectaran su forma de ser, ni con Yui ni con los demás.

Decidió regresar al sitio que se encargaba de cuidar, necesitaba estar a solas por unos momentos.

* * *

Los demás correctores y el profesor vieron a Synchro marchar y se miraron entre ellos esperando que algunos hablara. Nadie lo hizo. Nadie se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pasando, preferían no hablar de lo que pasaba, preferían ver cómo su amigo sufría en silencio, pensaba que así todo pasaría más rápido para él. En un principio fue así, pero ahora ya nadie pensaba igual, todos eran conscientes de lo sentimientos que sentía Synchro por Yuki, pero nadie decía nada.

—Pobrecito Snychro, debe estar sufriendo —Rescue vio lo que triste que se había ido su amigo—. Me gustaría hacer algo por él.

—A todos, pero si él no nos lo dice poco podemos hacer.

—Según mi bola de cristal Yui corresponde en algo sus sentimientos… —todos miraron a Ante—. Pero está confundida.

Todos se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Deseaban que lo dicho por Ante fuera real, pero sabían que Ante siempre solía tener razón y sus visiones siempre se cumplían, pero con Yui nunca se sabía y nunca se cumplían con efectividad.

IR se quedó mirando a todos los demás correctores, él sabía que en parte Ante tenía razón, en más de una ocasión había visto a su amiga suspirando y ella una veza inocentemente le dijo lo muy contenta que estaba porque Synchro por fin había recuperado su forma original y últimamente su amiga se había encontrado muy confundida porque el primo de Ai había regresado, haciendo que su corazón volviera a latir con fuerza por él.

_"¿Qué harás Yui?"._

—IR, tu pasas harto tiempo con Yui… ella te ha comentado algo —Control lo miró esperando una respuesta—. La verdad no me ha comentado nada, pero la próxima vez que la vea le consultaré —sonrió IR, después todo quería que ambos fueran felices.

—Deberíamos dejarlos —dijo Eco parándose del asiento donde estaba — son grandes, ellos saben lo que hacen.

Todos vieron como el pequeño se fue indignado, se quedaron allí por unos momentos más hasta que todo decidieron irse a los sitios que cuidaba y de los que estaban encargados.

* * *

—Yui amiga te pasa algo… estás muy desconcentrada —Haruna la miraba con una llena de preocupación—. No te preocupes estoy bien de verdad.

Haruna intentó creerle, pero le fue imposible, desde algunos días notaba a su amiga un tanto extraña. No sabía con claridad cuál era la causa, pero tenía sospechas.

—Estás así por el regreso de Shon —vio claramente el respingo de Yui y como la cara de su amiga cambiaba por un momento—. Claro que no, estoy bien. —No quiso insistir más en el tema.

Lo que Haruna no sabía es que efectivamente estaba en la razón. Yui tenía claro que la llegada de su vecino la había cambiando, hacía que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido, tal como lo hacía cuando estaba con Synchro. Eran sensaciones que no podía evitar sentir y que la tenían totalmente confundida.

—Has visto a los demás correctores —preguntó Haruna, se sobresaltó al escucharla—. No mucho la verdad, pasa que como hemos estado muy ocupadas con la escuela… —Haruna la miró sorprendida—. No te preocupes Yui, hoy iré a verlos, les mandaré tus saludos.

—Gracias Haruna.

Haruma le sonrió como respuesta, e iba, también, a aprovechar esa visita para conversar con ellos y ver si ellos sabían algo sobre el comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo su amiga. Estaba preocupada por ella, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una niña alegre, pero desde hace algunos días que se encontraba actuando muy extraña y todos habían intentado averiguar qué era, pero nadie lograba sacarle alguna información o justificación sobre su comportamiento o estado de animo.

—Haruna… —vio como Yui se ponía un poco nerviosa y sus ojos rehuían de su mirada— podrías entregarle una cosa a Synchro cuando vayas… —Haruna se sorprendió por lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo—. Claro. No hay problema, antes de ir a visitarlo pasaré por tu casa y ahí me lo das.

—¡Gracias Haruna! La verdad es que le había dicho a Synchro que la próxima vez que lo viera le iba a dar algo, pero no ha podido ser y tengo hartas cosas que hacer, así que si tú se lo entregaras me harías muy feliz.

—No te preocupes yo se lo entregaré.

Observó como Yui cambiaba su estado de animo de un momento a otro. Ahora ella se encontraba más confundida que antes; una idea se empezar a formar en su mente, pero no estaba tan segura. Ahora con más seguridad debía ir a ver a los correctores.

_"Será posible que Yui sienta cosas por Synchro…"_. Sea sí o no la respuesta, ella tenía el deber de averiguarla hoy.

* * *

Llegó a su casa y cuando estaba a punto de entrar cuando vio a Shon. Se acercó a él para saludarlo.

—¡Hola Shon! —dijo alegre Yui, como era siempre—. Hola Yui ¿cómo estás? —Shon se acercó a ella para saludarla.

—Bien gracias —le dijo, se sentía muy feliz de que estuviera viviendo cerca de ella nuevamente —. Te quedarás para siempre o tendrás que volver otra vez a América.

—Me quedaré un mes, después tengo que volver a América —Yui sonrió y se quedó conversando un rato con su vecino, hasta que decidió volver a su casa.

Tenía que hacer muchas cosas.

Entró a su habitación, tenía que mandarle a Synchro lo que le había prometido.

Su corazón latía velozmente con sólo pensarlo cada vez le costaba más ir a la redcom, sabía que iba a estar con él y no sabía cómo comportarse. Ya no podía seguir negándolo más, le pasaban cosas con el corrector y muy fuertes, no sabía si era posible, pero no podía seguir evadiendo eso que sentía.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien era imposible no sentir algo especial por él. Fue el único que le dio su apoyo cuando se enteró que era corrector por una equivocación de IR, fue el único que decidió no participar con Haruna, fue el único que le dio su apoyo que estuvo con ella.

Siempre se preocupó por ella, incluso cuando ya tenía sus propios problemas al haberse convertido en Lobo, pero siempre estuvo allí para ella. Fue el primero en darle sus poderes aún sabiendo que si ella fallaba el podría desaparecer, pero no le importó, había dicho que preferiría desaparecer a vivir en una redcom sin ella. Eran tantas cosas que hacían que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza por él.

—Synchro…. —suspiró mientras tomaba una hoja y un lápiz para hacer lo que Haruna le entregaría al corrector.

* * *

Haruna se dirigió a la casa de Yui como le había prometido en la mañana. Le recibiría el presente para Synchro y también intentaría averiguar más sobre lo que le pasaba a su amiga, después de todo quería saber lo que le pasaba y si eso tenía relación con su vecino o con Synchro o a lo mejor con los dos.

Llegó y tocó el timbre esperando que le abrieran la puerta al momento apreció la madre de Yui. Ésta la saludó y después la llevó a la habitación de Yui.

—¡Haruka! Qué bueno que estés aquí! —gritó Yui de alegría mientras abrazaba a su amiga, ésta se sorprendió al verla tan efusiva, era la Yui de siempre—. Me alegro que hayas venido.

—Amiga que bueno verte como siempre —Yui le sonrió mucho más—. Estoy actuando como siempre.

—No tienes que mentirme a mí —le mencionó mientras le tomaba las manos— qué te ha pasado estos días.

—No me ha pasado nada. De verdad.

—Tú siempre me has ayudado deja que yo te ayude o al menos te escuche —Yui se sentó en su cama. Se sentaron, y esperó que le dijera lo que le pasaba.

—Esto es algo complicado… de hecho hasta hace poco estaba muy confundida…

—Tiene que ver con Shon —Yui la miró sorprendida, para después negar y hacer un gesto de confusión—. Entonces con Synchro. —Esta vez la reacción de Yui fue sonrojarse eso provocó la risa de Haruna.

—Creo que me gusta Synchro… —lo dijo muy despacio y sin mirarla a los ojos, totalmente sonrojada—. Amiga no tienes por qué ponerte así, es algo natural sentirte atraída por alguien.

Haruna se sentía muy feliz al saber cuál era el motivo del extraño comportamiento de Yui, ahora que lo sabía se sentía más tranquila, solo tenía que ver la manera de ayudarla.

—Hoy estaré allí, así que si quieres puedo hablar con él.

—¡No! —se exaltó—. Digo no es necesario, yo hablaré en su momento con él por ahora solo entrégale esto —dijo mientras le pasaba un sobre, Haruna lo recibió con una sonrisa, se quedaron conversando y después decidió que ya era hora de irse a ver a los correctores.

* * *

Casi todos los correctores estaban reunidos, el único que faltaba era Synchro. A nadie le sorprendió. IR se había encargado de informales a todos los correctores que vendría Haruna para saber cómo estaban y también para llevarles noticias de Yui, diciendo que por tener muchas cosas que hacer no podía venir estas semanas. Synchro fue el único que dijo que no iba a ir ya que durante la búsqueda del virus bogles había dejado de lado su sitio, por lo que quería quedarse allí.

Todos y cada uno de los correctores fue a intentar convencerlo, pero sin ningún efecto. Incluso Control haciendo uso de su autoridad como líder no logró que se reuniera con los demás correctores.

—_Haz lo que quieras, pero que Haruna no sea Yui no te da derecho a ignorarla y no ir a verla —terminó por decirle Control, para después ir a reunirse con los demás._

—Control no tuviste que haberlo tratado así. —Retó Ante, haciendo que el corrector se sintiera incómodo— para él no es fácil aceptar sus sentimientos por Yui, no sabe lo que ella siente, quiere verla, pero no puede. Se siente mal.

—Pobrecito Synchro, no debe estar pasándola nada bien —dijo Rescue apenada— fuiste muy duro con él Control.

—Ya entendí —dijo Control suspirando—, pero lo considero mi amigo que no me cuente nada, porque no nos ha dicho nada, lo que sabemos lo hemos notado, me da rabia.

—Lo sabemos, pero no puedes reaccionar así —dijo IR— Synchro en estos momentos no necesita echarle en cara sus mala actitudes.

—¿Qué pasa con Snychro? —todos se sorprendieron con la voz de Haruna, no habían notado que ya se encontraba allí, y no sabían lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de la discusión que estaban teniendo. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué responder.

Haruna los quedó mirando esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Ella tenía mucha paciencia, de hecho muchas personas siempre resaltaban lo paciente que era entre sus cualidades, pero ahora por alguna razón no estaba teniendo paciencia. Pensó que porque encontró a los correctores teniendo una discusión y a ella no le gustaban las peleas, pero no, no era por eso, la razón era porque tenía que entregarle un sobre a Synchro y no lo veía por ningún lado.

—Chicos… me van a decir qué pasa con Synchro —volvió a repetir esperando esta que le respondieran.

—Synchro no quiso venir —Eco fue quien respondió no entendía por qué tanto escándalo.

Todos miraron escandalizados al pequeño Eco, ellos se habían demorado en contestar no porque no quisiera sino que estaban buscando una excusa para la ausencia de Synchro, pero el pequeño se exasperó y le ijo con sinceridad lo que pasó.

—Él todavía no se acostumbre a que yo sea un corrector… —dijo Haruna un poco decepcionada.

—¡No! Lo que pasa es que está muy ocupado protegiendo su sitio, no es nada personal Haruna —dijo IR esperando que Haruna creyera en esa excusa

—No te preocupes IR, sé que él preferiría que estuviera Yui, pero ella se encuentra muy ocupada. —Dijo Haruna volviendo a ser la de siempre.

Empzaba a sospechar la razón de la ausencia de Synchro—, debido a que él no vino quiero que le den algo —saca el sobre que tenía guardado y se lo pasa a Control— Yui me dijo que se lo tenía que dar.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Haruna.

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Control, fue el único que pudo articular alguna palabra— que Yui me dio algo para darle a Synchro.

—Te dijo algo más o te lo entregó solamente —todos los correctores le empezaron a hacer muchas preguntas causando que Haruna se sintiera un poco ofuscada sin saber qué responder exactamente.

No sabía si contarles todo lo que había hablado con Yui, pero sentía que estaban muy ansiosos por saber más, o mejor dicho la razón por la cuál su amiga mandaba un regalo a Synchro.

—Por qué están tan interesados —los correctores dejaron de hacerles preguntas. Guardaron silencio su comportamiento estaba siendo muy sospechoso y no sabía si decirle lo que le pasaba a Synchro con Yui.

—A Synchro le pasan cosas por Yui.

—¡Eco! —otra vez la sinceridad del mas pequeño, pera esta vez no se salvó y todos lo regañaron. el pequeño no entendía por qué hacían tanto escándalo por algo que consideraba normal—. Si quieres yo se lo puedo entregar a Synchro. —Dijo el menor como una manera de reivindicarse.

—Está bien Eco, muchas gracias —dijo Haruna muy contenta por la decisión del pequeño— ahora cuéntenme cómo han estado ustedes. Hace mucho que no los veía.

* * *

—_Haz lo que quieras, pero que Haruna no sea Yui no te da derecho a ignorar y no ir a verla._

Synchro se quedo pensando en lo último que le había dicho Control. Tenía razón, por mucho que quisiera ver a Yui no podía despreciar a Haruna, a lo mejor ella podría pensar que todavía no confiaba en ella, pero no era así. Lo único que sucedía era que sentía cosas muy fuerte por Yui, y entre esas cosas era una urgente necesidad de verla, de estar con ella. Todo era demasiado complicado.

También se sentía confundido las últimas veces que Yui había estado en la redcom se había comportado con él de una manera bastante extraña, la sentía muy quisquillosa y no entendía por qué. Había intentado hablar con ella y no le respondía los llamados y parece que lo hacía a propósito. no entendía nada.

—Synchro… ¿estás aquí? —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Eco, no lo esperaba pensaba que todos estaban con Haruna—. Eco ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Haruna vino hace un rato, Yiui te trajo esto —le pasó el sobre dejando sorprendido a Synchro, éste lo recibió—. Dijo no podía venir, porque estaba muy ocupada. Vine a entregarte esto, ahora me voy suerte.

Synchro no pudo decir nada, ys que Eco se fue tan rápido como llegó. Vio la carta, se sentía mucho más tranquilo, saber que Yui también estaba pensando en él lo hacía sentirse mucho mejor, ahora no importaba si ella no aparecía por un buen tiempo, después de todo sea lo que fuera que dijera esa carta lo tranquilizaría y haría que pudiera hablar con ella sin sentir ese torbellino de emociones que sentía con solo tenerla cerca.

FIN

* * *

**N/A:** Lo primero que escribo de Corrector Yui, espero les guste de verdad :). No sé si vuelva a escribir de ellos nuevamente.

La carta no la escribí por falta de inspiración. Quería centrarme en las emociones y lo anterior a la carta.

Espero les guste y no duden en comentar que les pareció.

Un beso.


End file.
